Wands and Celestial Bronze
by Cierratheoneandonly
Summary: When Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase find themselves in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they couldn't be anymore bewildered. How did they get there? Who will they meet? Who can they trust? And why are they there in the first place? Follow Percy and Annabeth in their journey, learning about a new, foreign land, known as the Wizarding World.


I was dreaming about last night. Annabeth and I went on this perfect date. Me, being the gentleman I am, (and maybe with a little help from the entire Aphrodite cabin), took Annabeth on a candlelit picnic, under the stars, on the beach. It was perfect. We even set up a tent where we proceeded to stay the night. Just the two of us. Where we only slept. Yeah, maybe there were a few stolen kisses, but we just slept. I wasn't going to risk Athena showing up and blowing out my brains for too much PDA with her daughter. But the night was magical. Now, imagine my annoyance when I'm rudely awoken by, none other than, my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

"Percy!" Someone whispered in my ear harshly.

"Percy!" Again, slightly louder.

"PERCY!" They scream loudly in my ear, nearly shattering my eardrum.

Groaning, I open my eyes slowly to see who my next victim will be, for interrupting by beautiful sleep. Annabeth sits next to me looking frantic and inpatient. How can she still be so beautiful, yet look so confused and worried. Wait, Annabeth's confused? For a daughter of Athena, that is a very rare and unsettling occurrence. I jolt up from the ground, so I'm now sitting, and take in my surroundings. I appear to be in an old castle. Huh, strange. Last time I checked we were sleeping in a tent.

"This isn't Camp-Halfblood." I say, stating the obvious.

"No, it's not, Seaweed Brain." She says sardonically towards me.

"Where are we" I ask, as confused as, well, always.

"I don't know, that's what we need to find out."

"I think we're in a hallway." I say, again, stating the obvious.

"Yes Percy, I've figured as much. Now help me find somebody." She says, annoyance clear in her tone.

Without another word, mostly because I'm afraid she'll pull out her dagger, we make our way down the corridor, looking for any sign of human, or monster life.

"Percy..." Annabeth says, sounding unsettled. I look over towards her to see what's wrong, subconsciously sticking my hand in my pocket and grabbing ahold of riptide. Without sparing me a glance, she slowly lifts up her hand and points to a portrait on the wall. I look at the portrait, not noticing anything wrong until a man dressed up as a knight points to me with his sword.

"Hey you! Guy in the orange t-shirt!" The man yells at me, me too shocked to say anything.

"Boy, do you talk or what?" The man says, trying to get a reaction out of me. I finally break out of my shocked stupor to answer the talking picture.

"Me?" I say, looking around for any other guys with an orange t-shirt on. Unsurprisingly, I don't find anyone else that matches the description. That makes sense considering there's no one else around to begin with.

"Yes you!! Are you stupid or somethin'?"

"Um... no? I'm sorry, are you a talking picture?" I stupidly ask stealing a glance at Annabeth who's looking on as stupefied as I am. She's obviously trying to remember some book about talking portraits, but I don't think she's going to have much luck coming up with something. Hey, I deal with crazy all the time, but never did I ever think I would be talking to a painting.

"Obviously." He says squinting his eyes at me. "I was looking for a duel, but now I'm not so sure. What house are you in again?" He questions, squinting his eyes in suspicion. I've never been so confused in my life. Not knowing what else to say I tell him where I live.

"Well actually, I um... I live in an apartment, not a house. Though when I'm at Camp Half-Blood I live in the Poseidon Cabin in New Yo-" I'm cut off when I look into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes that are glaring at me. I guess it probably isn't smart to give up the location of where we live. The weird Knight-man doesn't seem to notice our silent exchange and bursts out incredulously.

"I don't mean where you live! I mean your Hogwarts house! Merlin, the kids in this school these days are so daft." Knight-man says, muttering the last part.

Before I can respond to that, Annabeth responds, catching on to something with that fast mind of hers.

"Oh right, how stupid of us. We're new, transfer students actually."

"Really? I've never heard of Hogwarts taking in transfer students..." He says, still skeptical.

"First time for everything." I say catching onto Annabeth's lie and playing along.

He looks at us skeptically for what seems like hours but is only a couple seconds when his face suddenly changes into one of determination.

"Well I challenge you to a duel, right here right now!" He says pointing his sword towards me once again, as if this entire conversation never happened.

"Uhh... maybe next time, we have stuff to do." I say, making up a lie on the spot.

"Nonsense!"

"No really, we have to go."

"Scared?" He mockingly asks.

"No... quick question, can you leave the picture frame?"

"Well...no." He says cautiously.

"Great" I say grabbing Annabeth's hand and walking away.

"Hey! You! Get back here right now!" He yells frustrated, as other moving portraits yell at him to shut up. His voice finally fades as we turn into the next hallway.

"Well, that was interesting," Annabeth says."We still need to figure out how we got here. At least we know we're at a school. We should find somebody, a real person."

"Agreed. But where do we go."

"I guess we just have to explore." She says a little uneasy. She's not used to going in without a plan. Neither am I for that matter. UGH. Who kidnaps you while you're on a date? That's so not cool. With one hand gripping Riptide in my pocket, and the other holding Annabeth's hand, we make our way down the hallway, looking for anyone with useful information.

UGH! This is so bad! Lmao, I don't even know what I'm doing. I hope this isn't as bad as it sounds in my head to you. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
